(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quaternary ammonium borohydrides, their preparation and use in the preparation of polyester foams.
(2) Discussion of Prior Art
Some quaternary ammonium borohydrides are known and are used as reducing agents in organic reactions. In particular tetra-alkyl ammonium borohydrides are disclosed generally by B. D. James et al in "Progress In Inorganic Chemistry", Vol. 11, Interscience Publishers, 1970, pages 170-171. There is also disclosed in the same publication N,N'-dimethyl and N-methyl-N-ethyl piperidinium borohydride. Certain tetra-alkyl ammonium borohydrides are also disclosed in "Boron, Metallo-Boron Compounds and Borones", by Roy M. Adams, Interscience Publishers, pages 457-60.